


Spacemonkey

by Nkala99



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-09
Updated: 2010-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nkala99/pseuds/Nkala99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack buys Daniel a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spacemonkey

Title: Spacemonkey  
Author: N'kala  
Disclaimer: I wish I could claim credit for the characters, but alas, I only claim credit for the plot of this story.  
Summary: Jack buys Daniel a present.

 

Spacemonkey

"T, I'm not saying it's a bad idea. I'm just saying, how often do you think you'll use it? I mean, our missions aren't always the R and R type, and we're pretty busy on base, too. Besides, you're not really missing much."

Teal'c's eyes continued to examine the various choices in front of him. "I disagree, O'Neill. In my studies of your world, I have found that video games have made a significant impact on the most recent generations. I believe you, yourself, have entertained yourself with some. I wish to experience this phenomenon myself."

Jack shook his head, his eyes roving over the many handheld games that lined the wall. "Suit yourself, T. Just don't forget the batteries."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow, his eyes shifting back slightly to regard Jack, but Jack had already wandered further down the aisle.

SG-1's last mission to the uninhabited wonder that was P9T-476 had been, for the most part, uneventful. There had been a close brush with some wildlife that Jack still insisted was a Goa'uld displaced Yeti, but one shot from Teal'c's staff weapon had kept it away from their camp for their entire mission.

Jack had to admit that the laid-back atmosphere had been rather nice, especially after the string of harrowing missions that had preceded this one. Sam had been happy charting some astronomical phenomenon in the night sky, and Daniel was still going on about some old tablets he'd unearthed in a nearby temple.

The conversations over the dinner fire had been the only time the four of them had been able to touch base with one another. One night, when the work discussions had been finally left aside at Jack's insistence, the conversation had turned over to childhood pastimes. There was the mention of dolls and models, but when Daniel had mentioned hand-held video games, Teal'c had been intrigued and plagued his three Tauri teammates with questions. That discussion had inevitably led Jack to taking Teal'c to the nearest department store to select a video game for himself.

Jack wandered further down the aisle. His brown eyes swept over the electronic pets, the electronic accessories, and moved over to the section that housed some of the lower priced (and lower desired) toys. He had just begun to turn away to see if Teal'c had made his selection when something caught his eye. Leaning closer to the shelf, a mischievous smile spread across his face. Reaching out, Jack took the item off of the hook and walked back over to Teal'c, whistling happily.

Teal'c turned to him, an eyebrow raised. "Will you be making a purchase as well, O'Neill?"

Jack's smile widened. "You betcha, T. Ready?"

Teal'c claimed a video game from the wall. "I am."

Jack nodded. "All right, then. After you, big guy."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One Week Later

Daniel juggled three heavy books and a briefcase in his arms before managing to unlock his office door. Hurrying inside, he set his belongings down on a nearby chair before they could spill out of his arms. Sighing in relief, he crossed over to his desk and flipped on the lamp, casting a yellowish glow in the room.

The young man started to move back to get his briefcase, but paused. His entire desktop had been cleared of papers, books, and files. In its place was a small, plastic container filled with what looked to be dirty, speckled water. The scene on the bottom of the container was that of a barren landscape with a couple cheesy looking aliens. In front of the strange container was an envelope with his name on it. Curious, Daniel opened the envelope and pulled out the note that was inside.

Daniel,

Went shopping with T last week for that video game he's been obsessing over. When I saw this, I couldn't pass it up. Sea monkeys on the moon? At least now you'll have lots of little spacemonkeys to play with!

Jack

Daniel glanced at the container again, then back to the letter. Sinking into his chair, he shook his head, a small smile gracing his lips. Jack certainly had a singular sense of humor. Leaning forward, Daniel tried to get a closer look at his newly acquired sea monkeys.

From the open door of the office, Jack withdrew, unnoticed. Satisfied that his gift had been well received, he turned and headed back down the hall, whistling a bright tune.

END

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note, cont'd: Okay, so it was short and sappy, and kinda weird, but as some of you know, once an idea grabs hold of you, it won't let go. Hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
